Situations
by Blinking Silence
Summary: Harry and Hermione move to Cardiff after being rejected once again by the wizarding world. What would happen if Harry ran into Jack at a bar? Slash. Janto. Weasley and Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's some history I couldn't fit into the story. Harry didn't start dating Ginny until two years after the war because he was still grieving and couldn't move on. So he was 19 when they started dating again, making him almost 21 now as it is early July. Teddy is with Andy for now. And sorry for bashing the Weasleys, but I had to give a reason for Harry's move. **

**Thanks to my beta DecimusSerai!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Torchwood.  
**

_How do I get myself into these situations?_ Harry thought as the platform was lowered into the Hub.

**4 hours earlier**

Harry was sitting at the bar, drinking his third beer, absently playing with a picture he had pulled from his wallet. It was of him and Ginny on their first anniversary two months ago. She looked so happy, but then again, so had he. And he hadn't been happy for quite some time. He had only stayed with her because it was what was expected of him, until he finally had found a reason to leave her, one he had thought people would accept as reasonable. But apparently not. Not even cheating on him was reason enough to leave her in the public's eye. How can they expect him to stay with someone he didn't love, _and_ who cheats on him? Even the Weasleys had turned on him. They all thought he should forgive her for her … affair. They expected him to go on with life, as if nothing had happened. Well, they could all go fuck themselves.

_At least I still have Mione_. Harry sighed. After he had told the Weasleys that he was leaving Ginny, Hermione was the only one to back him up. It might have been because she wasn't raised with the image of the perfect Boy Who Lived, so she didn't have a standard in the back of her mind that he had to live up to. Unfortunately, Ron didn't seem to like his girlfriend taking Harry's side and had dumped her.

After that, neither of them could stand to stay in the wizarding world. Even after the war, people still couldn't let go their old ways. It didn't help that Harry had recently accepted he preferred men to women. He had tried to deny it, tried to push the feelings deep down. The Dursley's had spent years telling him how wrong homosexuality was, how unnatural_. It's no wonder I ended up gay. If it's unnatural, it'll happen to me._

Hermione had told him that homosexuality wasn't widely accepted in the wizarding world because male couples couldn't have biological children that would continue on their bloodlines. It was just another reason to go back to the muggle world. He knew that while some people held the Dursley's belief, the common thought was that love is _love (I know this isn't true in the real world, but roll with it)_. Plus, it was nice to be able to call someone without having to be near a fireplace.

He and Hermione had decided to leave London and go somewhere far away. They wanted be in a fairly large city, somewhere they wouldn't be spotted. But, also somewhere smaller than London. So they decided on Cardiff. They got a small flat near the Millennium Centre. Hermione loved going to the shows there, as well as the shops around it. Their flat was pretty standard, it had two bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms and a living room. Neither of them had a car so they didn't use the garage. They didn't even have jobs; they didn't need them when Harry could take care of them for several lifetimes and not even make a dent in his fortune. But Hermione was getting restless, so she decided to go to Cardiff University. She wanted to at least try to further her muggle education so she could support herself later on.

They had been at their new flat for just over a month. Hermione would be starting classes soon, so Harry wouldn't see much of her. He knew that she would spend most of her time in the university library. He would be all alone, even though he knew Hermione would be there for him if he needed her.

Harry sighed, he'd probably been at the bar for an hour, and so far no one had approached him. He was pretty sure there was a dark cloud hanging over his head. He wouldn't be surprised if someone from the wizarding world had jinxed him for turning his back on them, even if they had done it first and several times before.

"You look like you could use something stronger than a beer."

Harry looked up, startled. There was a man, about thirty, standing next to the bar. The man waved to the bartender to order a drink then sat down next to the wizard. Harry just stared at him, the alcohol fogging his brain slightly.

"Excuse me?"

The handsome man looked Harry up and down, causing Harry to blush. This man obviously wasn't a wizard, if he was he probably wouldn't have actually come up to talk to the Boy Who Lived. But Harry could tell he had a reason, and he was pretty sure that reason wasn't entirely innocent.

"I said you could probably use something stronger than a beer. I know just the thing." The man was openly leering at Harry. The younger man was pretty sure the 'thing' wasn't alcohol. Harry wasn't sure how to deal with this. This was the first time any man had ever hit on him. It was different than when girls hit on him, girls were flirty and… well female. How should he reply? He wasn't interested in a relationship anytime soon, though he doubted the man wanted an actual relationship.

"Ah, no, thank you." Harry declined as politely as he could. He really was flattered, but he knew he would regret it if he went home with the man. The man looked a little surprised, probably not used to being turned down, but he didn't get up and go look for another body for the night. He just turned to his beer for a few minutes before he looked at Harry again.

"Can I ask what has such a cute guy like yourself looking so down?" As he talked more, Harry could make out an American accent.

The wizard debated on whether to talk to this handsome stranger. He couldn't be a wizard, and Harry doubted he would ever see him again. And it's not like he needed to spill _all_ the details, right?

"My girlfriend cheated on me with an old friend, then turned my family against me. Told them it was my fault and they believed her." Well, that was pretty close to the true version. The man frowned and looked at Harry again.

"Well then, she certainly has lost her mind. What could cause a sane person to cheat on _you_?" Harry's blush came back full force at of the compliment, and because it was a compliment that wasn't about him being the Boy Who Lived. This man genuinely thought the rogue wizard was attractive and probably wanted to sleep with him, if the looks were any indication.

"I wouldn't ask her to marry me, which meant she couldn't get access to my money." That had been a fun thing to learn, _not_. Ginny had started yelling at him after he caught her in bed with her ex Dean Thomas. How it was his fault, that if he would just ask her to marry him and give her money she wouldn't need to look elsewhere for some fun. And she made it very obvious that she was only interested in his money when she demanded that he compensate her for her time spent trying to get him to marry her. Did she really think that he would give her money? Didn't she realize that that made her sound like a whore, demanding to be paid for her time like that?

"That's…that's pretty messed up. Why were you with her in the first place?" Harry wasn't sure why this man wanted his life story, but if he was going to ask questions the wizard figured he had the right to ask some of his own.

"Why do you, a random stranger, want to know?" The man shrugged, making the old style coat he was wearing stretch across his broad shoulders. Why was the man even wearing a coat like that indoors?

"I like making conversation with strangers. Especially handsome strangers." Harry blushed again, he was starting to think the man was just a permanent flirt. "So, gonna tell me about your ex? I'm a great listener." The man put his chin in his hand on the counter, ready to listen_. Well, it might be nice to tell someone who hasn't known me for 10 years and isn't related to Ginny._

"I've known Ginny since I was 12 and she was 11. I was practically adopted by her family and was best friends with her older brother. We started dating when I was 16 for about a year before… Well, we- I broke it off. You know those terrorist attacks in London a few years ago? That was really heating up and I knew some people who were in the middle of it. Made me a bit of a target. Then after almost all my family died and the terrorist was dead, she just assumed we'd get back together. I guess it was just easier then fending her off. I don't think I even loved her and would never have asked her to marry me, really. But her entire family was already under the impression that we were perfect together and you don't say no to Ginny's mother. Then, I found her in bed with her ex a month after our one year anniversary. She went crying to her family and said it was my fault. So the only family I have left in the world turned on me." Harry finished, sinking a little lower into self-pity. He figured he deserved some time to wallow, even if he had never loved her. TheWeasleys had been the constant in his life for so long and now they were gone because of a selfish little girl.

"That's pretty messed up. And she did all that for some money? Man, that's rough. You sure I can't help cheer you up?" The man was grinning, and Harry still couldn't believe he was flirting with him.

"No, thank you. You can, however, tell me your story since I just told you mine. Or a name, it would be nice to know who I'm talking to." Harry replied, holding his own a little bit better against the flirting. The man grinned again, noticing Harry wasn't quite as timid as before. Maybe those three beers were finally taking affect?

"The name's Captain Jack Harkness. Can I know your name?"

"Harry, Harry Black." he left the General bit off his name, it really was only a title he'd been given during the war and he figured it'd hurt Jack's ego. After all, it would be embarrassing to find out a man ten years younger than him had a rank seven steps higher than his own.

"Well, Harry Black, I suppose I can tell you a little about me. I work for a boring office with boring people. Pretty much a boring life. But, you don't look boring, so I thought I'd come and spice up my life. And I was right, you certainly are interesting Harry."

Which was the understatement of the century, Harry thought. He had hundreds of books written about him, there _had_ to be something interesting to put in them.

"Please, I gave you my sob story. I want more than that." Harry replied, eyebrows raised. It may have been the alcohol, but he'd told Captain Jack a whole lot more than he would tell anyone else he knew.

"Fine. Hmm… Oh! My dog died last year. I was very sad." The wizard looked at the man incredulously.

"Really? That's the best you can come up with? I just told you I was a target in a war, my girlfriend cheated on me, and my family is dead. And all you can do is 'my dog died'?"

"Well, everything else is classified." Jack said with a wink. Harry wasn't sure if he was serious or just flirting again. Of course, Jack seemed mysterious enough to work for some government agency. But then again, Harry used to work for a secret government and he didn't exactly look the type.

"Fine, have it your way." Harry looked away and pretended to pout, the pout usually worked on Hermione.

Harry heard Jack sigh and say, "My history really is complicated, and besides, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." _Wow, that sounds like something I should be saying._ But Harry could see that Jack wasn't going to say anymore on the subject, so he changed it.

"So why are you here tonight?" That seemed like a pretty good topic, it could lead anywhere.

"I…I had a fight with my boyfriend."

"And you're here hitting on me? I feel sorry for your boyfriend." The wizard sighed, he had liked Jack too. But if he was here hitting on people after a fight, maybe he was a bit like Ginny. Was he just a really bad judge of character? He'd been wrong about all the Weasleys, so it was possible.

"I may flirt, but I never would have gone home with you. He knows I flirt with everyone."

"So you would have led me on? What if I had accepted and then you had to turn me down after you made the offer?" That sealed it; he was a bad judge of character. His first impression was that Jack was a flirt but a good guy. Now it looked like Jack led people on and hurt his boyfriend by doing it. He had misjudged Severus, Dumbledore, and Draco. Dumbledore turned out to be just as bad as Voldemort but in disguise. Severus had really been a good guy who had had to play a bad guy to protect him. And Draco had just been a lost little boy who followed his father's orders. Now he was friends with Sev and Draco because he knew the real them.

Now Jack looked a little ashamed. _Which he should be. Maybe I should just stay inside and not meet new people. I just attract the wrong ones._

"I don't actually make offers. I just flirt, but I would never follow up. Yan knows that. And the people I choose to flirt with usually know I won't follow up. They're the same way." Jack tried to explain. Jack didn't like to think of himself as a bad guy, but Harry's argument was pretty valid.

"Do I look like the type to go around flirting with random people Jack? When you came over you said I looked down. Why would you think I was in the mood for flirting?"

Jack stood up, it was good that there was no one else in the pub because they had started to get loud. Even the bartender had gone into the back a few minutes ago.

"I was trying to cheer you up! I wouldn't have made an offer to sleep with you after you weren't depressed. And I didn't come in here to fight. I wanted to cheer up a bloke who looked sad. That's it. I'm sorry if you took offense. Yan knows I would never sleep with someone else, so it isn't a problem. I'm sorry, ok?" Jack was breathing hard, trying to not get into a fight. He genuinely liked Harry, he seemed fun, barring the sad history. He didn't want add to the young man's already difficult sounding life.

"Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't get worked up. 'Mione always said I get too worked up over things. Sorry… I know I can get a little…" The young man trailed off. She really did tell him he got too worked up over little things and that he needed to relax now that there wasn't a war to fight.

"It's fine, I know my bad habit can get a little out of hand, but really. I would never cheat on Yan."

An awkward silence settled over them, but Harry still felt a little sorry about the fight_.'Mione's going to kill me when she finds out I almost got in a fight with a random stranger._

"So, I guess I failed at cheering you up, huh? Starting a fight, not the best way to make a first impression…"

Harry snorted, "Trust me, I've had other people make way worse first impressions. And, unfortunately, I call two of them my best friends." Jack laughed and shook his head. "You really are strange Harry."

Harry was about to reply when, what he had assumed was a watch, started beeping loudly on Jack's wrist, making Jack freak out and start flailing before he started to mess with it. After a minute the beeping stopped and Jack downed his beer.

"Gotta go Harry, sorry. Maybe I'll see you around!" Jack waved as he jogged for the door and left.

Harry sighed, what a weird day.

**3 hours later**

Harry decided to walk around after his almost fight with Jack. That, and 'Mione wouldn't be happy if he came home tipsy either. So he had stopped and gotten some real food and plenty of water, sobering him, when he realized he was lost. He hadn't gone out much in the last month so he wasn't familiar with his surroundings yet. And when he pulled out his phone, he saw it was out of power.

_Just my luck, lost with no way to contact 'Mione._ He looked around for a payphone or cab, but could see none. Harry was trying to decide what to do when he heard a scream. His 'Hero complex' called for immediate action and his body started moving. He ran towards an alley about seventy-five feet in front of him where the scream had come from. He had not expected to see Jack pointing a gun at what looked like… Harry didn't know what. It was yellowish, with a large forehead and snarling teeth.

_Definitely not human, but I don't recognize it as any magical creature_. The creature noticed him before Jack did. It turned its head toward him and snarled, causing Jack to look at him quickly. Jack's eyes widened and he moved to stand between Harry and the creature. It was backed up against the alley, making it have no way of escape.

"Mind telling me what you're doing here Harry?"

"I, I heard a scream." Harry shook his head, clearing his momentary shock. He had seen weirder things before, so he quickly took in his surroundings and saw a woman unconscious behind the creature. She had blood dripping from her hair line. She must have been the one to scream.

"Well, as you can see, I'm handling this. So you can go." Jack said. Harry looked at Jack as he turned his attention back to the creature who was still snarling at them. "Holding a gun to it is taking care of it? I don't think you know _what taking care of it is_." Just because you had the enemy in your sights did _not_ mean you had won the fight.

The creature seemed to grow tired of hearing them talk and turned on the woman. The wizard heard Jack curse and move forward. There was no way for Jack to get between it and the lady fast enough to save her so Harry reacted on instinct.

"_Stupefy_!" The light shot past Jack and hit the creature, knocking it to the ground. Jack stared at it for a second before running to the woman.

"Gwen? Come on, wake up…" Jack tried to shake her awake, but when it was apparent she wasn't going to wake, he picked her up. "Rhys' going to kill me." Then he turned his attention back to Harry, who had already put his wand back up his sleeve.

"You're coming with me. I'll have to call Ianto to come pick him up." The immortal nodded toward the creature. "How long will he be unconscious?"

"A few hours… probably. I've never seen one of those before so I don't know how it will react." Harry shifted his weight. Had he just shown magic to a muggle? A muggle that was hunting some unknown creature? What if Jack was the bad guy? Although Harry didn't think so, he had to be sure.

"What was that?" Jack gave him a look.

"You really don't know what that is? I thought it would have been obvious with what's been going on around here recently." Jack walked past him, still carrying the woman. Jack walked to the street, toward a black SUV Harry hadn't noticed before.

"Obviously I don't or I wouldn't have asked." Jack looked undecided for a moment, before gesturing to the back car door. Harry reached past him to open it.

"That was a Weevil. It's an alien." He put the woman, Gwen, on the seat and shut the door. He pulled a phone out of the pocket of the military coat and hit the speed dial.

"Yeah… I need you to pick him up… Yes I know… I ran into a complication (insert look at Harry here)… Yeah he's unconscious…Alright… He should be out for a few hours… And tell Owen to be ready, Gwen got hurt… She'll be in the car… Kay, see you after you get back." He hung up the phone and put it away. Walking to the other side of the car he opened the driver's door.

"Get in, you're coming with." Harry was still blinking at where Jack had been and hadn't even heard the conversation. _Aliens. Aliens? ALIENS? He wants me to think that thing is an alien? _This thought was the only thing going through his brain while Jack talked to Ianto. He didn't even realize he had followed Jack's command to get in the car, not snapping out of it until he heard the engine start.

"What do you mean _alien_? And where are we going?" His brain was still a little on the slow side, maybe some of the alcohol was still in his system.

"Yes, alien. Don't you watch the news? There are aliens turning up all the time now. Daleks, Cybermen, Titanic flying over the Queens estate? Any of this ring a bell?" Jack looked at Harry, how could someone _not_ know about all the aliens?

"I… didn't get out much until about a month ago when I moved here."

"Did you live under a rock with no TV? I'm pretty sure every station on the planet showed the alien coverage."

"I guess I technically did. It was a castle though and there was no TV. When I wasn't there I still didn't have any access to a TV. I've been pretty out of the loop for the last ten years_." I bet 'Mione knows all about this. But how come she's never mentioned any aliens? Probably didn't want to freak out the magicals, they can't even handle simple science. But if there's a secret magical world out there, I guess there can be aliens._

"How does someone live without any TV for ten years? Or in a castle? That's awesome though, so it's okay. Now that we've covered the basics, wanna tell me what you did to him?" Jack raised an eyebrow at him, looking back at Gwen when she made a noise.

_Crap, why did I have to help? I couldn't just walk away. What do I tell him? Magic's out. He would probably believe me though, since we just saw an alien. Although… It's not like the MoM can do anything to me. I may be 'in the dog house' right now, but I'm still their savior. And it's not like they really could capture me even if they tried. And they don't even know where I am, thank god for those wards I put up to hide my magical signature or they would already be here. So, what the hell?_

"Magic."

"Magic?" He asked, his tone telling Harry what he really was asking was 'are you crazy?'

"Magic. You can expect me to believe in aliens, but you can't believe in magic?"

"Sure, if I saw some proof. I just showed you an alien back there." Harry rolled his eyes, what did Jack expect him to do, pull a rabbit out of a hat? Harry slid his wand out of his sleeve and held it up.

"Here, magic wand."

"That's a piece of wood. Why do you have a piece of wood up your sleeve? How is that going to prove to me magic is real?"

"_Lumos_." Harry whispered and the tip of the wand lit up. Jack looked impressed for a moment, before saying "That could just be a piece of alien tech. Maybe something from the Carrionite's. That just proves you can work an alien artifact." Harry let out a sigh. The reasoning was logical, even if he didn't know what a Carrionite was.

"It could be, if I didn't know the man who made it, and thousands like it. I know magic, and you know aliens. You're taking this better than I would have guessed too."

"Well, aliens, magic. The universe is a crazy place I guess. Not much can surprise me anymore. I should have figured there would be magic on Earth. And I can freak out later, probably will. How do you even make a magic wand?"

"You combine two magical items. Afterward, you have a conductor for the magic inside you."

"Can anyone use it?" Jack asked, looking back and forth between the wand and the road.

Harry slipped the wand away, "No, only people born with magic can. And technically, me telling you this is illegal, so if you could not spread it around? Yeah, thanks."

"Sure, no problem." By now they had pulled up to Millennium Centre. Jack parked and got out, Harry following him, looking back at the unconscious woman.

"Owen will be out in a minute to get Gwen. Follow me." Jack walked over to a railing and leaned on it. Well, Jack knew about magic now. And he didn't seem to be freaking out, which was good. _Maybe I'll actually have someone to talk to that wasn't in the middle of the war._

"So, now you know about magic, wanna tell me about aliens? Like, why you're chasing them? Fair trade."Harry leaned back on the same rail, looking up at the large water tower. _Why does a water tower need to be that big?_

"Aliens, beings from other planets. They come here through the Rift. The Rift is like a wormhole and one end is right on top of Cardiff. Aliens come through all the time, sometimes humans from other times will as well. And I'm with Torchwood."

Harry processed the information fairly well_. Of course_ he would choose a place to live that was on the end of a wormhole. But Jack was looking at him expectantly when he said Torchwood, so he assumed he was supposed to know what that was.

"I lived under a rock for the last ten years, remember? If it's been in the news for the last couple of years, I probably still don't know it." The wizard explained.

"Torchwood, outside the government, beyond the police. Tracking down alien life on Earth, arming the human race against the future. The twenty-first century is when everything changes and you've got to be ready." Jack stood up straight, tall and handsome. The wind made his coat lift, giving the moment a particularly dramatic feel.

"…You practice that? It sounds like you practiced that." The younger man snickered then full out laughed at of Jack's affronted look.

"I did not practice that! It's just part of my charm!" Jack squawked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I was going to ask if you wanted to join Torchwood, 'cause you have magic and that would be useful. But maybe I _won't_." Jack said petulantly.

"What are you, five? And you want me to join Torchwood just because I saved you once?"

"You didn't save me, I would have been _fine_." Harry raised a brow. "But yes. You seem like you can handle yourself. And you wouldn't need me to look after you since you have magic. Plus, more eye candy for me."

Harry huffed to cover his blush and turned away from Jack.

"So, how about it? Wanna catch aliens?"

Harry thought about it. It wasn't like he had a job and he had no way to spend his time now that Hermione was going to school. And he would be around people who were used to weird things happening so his magic probably wouldn't cause too much of a fuss. And Jack had said Torchwood didn't answer to the government so the wizard thought that that probably applied to the MoM too. So there really was no reason he _should_ say no. But did he want to say yes? He liked Jack, and if Jack had the power to hire him on the spot he was probably in charge. And it sounded like he would be protecting people from alien threats. Everyone always said he had a saving-people-thing. Hermione had even looked it up, Chronic Hero Syndrome. Harry had rolled his eyes at that. So… why not?

"Sure." Jack smiled.

"Great!" He grabbed the younger man's arm and pulled him in front of the Centre, onto a random stone square.

"What are we waiting for?" Harry asked after a few seconds. But Jack just shushed him.

_How do I get myself into these situations? _Harry thought as the platform was lowered into the Hub.

**R&R please.**

**If you see any mistakes please let me know. I'm marking this as complete for now unless I get inspiration to continue.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This will take place after Exit Wounds, but since I love Tosh (I don't really like Owen, but he survived as well) too much I'm changing the ending. Jack was able to save them. Set**** two months after. Children of Earth will NEVER happen, mainly because I can't stand to watch it again after Ianto dies. At some point the Doctor will show up, but probably Eleven because I love him and Rory.**

**And fair warning, I dislike Gwen VERY much, so if you're a fan of her, you may not want to read.**

**Thanks to my beta ****DecimusSerai**!  


**This will take place exactly where Situations left off.**

Harry looked around, careful not to fall off the small platform that was lowering into the Hub.

"You have an underground base? Seriously?" Harry asked surprised._ It was so cliché_, Harry thought. With nothing to do for the last few months, he'd mostly watched TV to entertain himself. And an underground base was something all superhero's had.

"Yeah," Jack was about to say something else when he was interrupted by a loud screech.

Jack smiled, "and that would by Myfanwy. The office pet." That's when Harry saw what looked like a pterodactyl fly by them. The wizard gaped at the dinosaur.

"I'm going to regret accepting a job here, aren't I?" Jack rolled his eyes and stepped off the platform when it reached the bottom. Harry finally looked around the Hub, he had to admit it was pretty spectacular.

The water tower continued down through the ground into the Hub, creating a center point. There was a stair case that led up to an office and several desks littered around the main floor. There were also several doors that Harry assumed led to other parts of the Hub.

There was only one other person in the Hub- a Japanese woman was at a desk loaded with computers. There had to be at least 3 or 4, Harry thought. She was typing furiously, seeming to have not noticed their entrance.

"Tosh!" Jack called as he walked around the desk to stand behind her, Harry following. She jumped a little and looked up. "Jack! What happened? Ianto said you needed him to go pick up a Weevil. Was there was a complication?" Because Jack's shoulders were so wide, she didn't see Harry standing behind him.

"Yeah," Then he moved to the side so she could see Harry, "This is the complication. His name is Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand. "Hi, my name's Harry Black." Tosh blinked, and then took his hand. "Hello, Toshiko Sato, but you can call me Tosh." After they let their hands fall to their sides, they both looked to Jack. After a few moments, Jack finally said "What?"

"This is the part where you explain why I'm here."

"Oh! Right, well, Harry here interrupted me when I was catching the weevil, then incapacitated it with magic. So I hired him."

"Real magic? Like with a wand?" Tosh asked.

"Yup." Harry slid his wand out of his sleeve, holding it up for the Japanese woman to inspect. "But it just looks like a stick!" The wizard grinned and slid it back up his sleeve.

"So now we have a resident wizard! Tosh here is the tech go-to girl. Owen's out getting Gwen, he's our doctor and Gwen is our police liaison. Ianto does everything else around here. They should be back soon." Just as Jack said this a door to the left opened. There was a dark haired man supporting the woman who had been knocked out earlier as they walked into the Hub.

"Jack, I thought you said it was just a weevil?" The man looked grumpy, but that might have been because he was having to practically carry his team mate back inside.

"It was, but Gwen went ahead without me and got knocked out. But Harry was able to take it down."

"Who the hell is-" He stopped when he noticed Harry standing next to Tosh. Harry raised his hand, "Hi."

"Jack." Owen was looking at Jack as he set Gwen down on a random couch. Why was Jack always bringing in random people? Sure, it worked out with Gwen, but that didn't mean they needed new people. This guy barely looked 18, they didn't need to be responsible for some immature kid who would probably mess things up (He seemed to be forgetting just how much Gwen messed up when she joined Torchwood, and that she still messed up). He glared at Jack as he knelt down to look Gwen over.

Jack ignored Owen's glare. "I asked Harry to join Torchwood, and he accepted. He proved he could take care of himself and be a valuable asset. Will Gwen be waking up soon?"

"Yeah, it looks like just a blow to the head. Should be any second now." Harry just stood awkwardly; this Owen really didn't like him it seemed. Tosh leaned behind Jack to whisper in his ear, "It's okay, he's always like that. Don't take it personally." He smiled at her gratefully.

Since it seemed Jack wasn't able to properly introduce Harry to anyone, Tosh took it upon herself. "Owen, this is Harry Black. Harry, this is our doctor, Owen Harper. Owen, Harry can use magic." Owen snorted, "Sure, and I'm the tooth fairy."

"I can give you wings if you want." Harry said. The wizard was getting a little tired of the doctor's attitude. Was he always this rude? Well, Harry wasn't going to just sit back and take it. Seven years of fighting with Draco had given him plenty of practice for verbal sparring. But Owen actually looked like he was fighting a smile, so maybe it wouldn't come to that.

"So, magic? Really? No alien tech?"

"Nope," Jack answered for Harry. "I've seen his wand." Jack stopped, and then smirked. Tosh sighed, Owen rolled his eyes, and Harry face palmed.

"Really? Do you have to make everything dirty?" Owen asked in exasperation.

"Not my fault. But I really have seen it. Even showed me some magic. Show 'im, Harry."

The wizard slid his wand out of his sleeve and held it up for Tosh and Owen to inspect. Tosh looked like she wanted to dissect it, when they all heard a groan coming from the woman on the couch.

They all walked over to check on her, Harry falling behind. "Gwen, you okay now?" He heard her mumble something and stand up. She started walking somewhere before stopping when she saw Harry.

"This is Harry Black, the newest member of Torchwood. Also, wizard." Jack introduced. The woman just rolled her eyes, "Sure Jack. Whatever you say."

"Gwen, he has a wand! Look at it! Harry, can you perform a spell?" Tosh asked excitedly.

"Sure. _Avis_." Harry held his wand upward and a bird flew out of it. All of the Torchwood agents watched the bird fly around before it flew into a wall and a puff of feathers fell to the floor. The three that hadn't seen any magic before all gaped, while Jack was just grinning. He felt like the kid who'd brought the best item for Show and Tell.

"Hi, you must be Gwen." He stuck his hand out. After getting over her shock, she took his hand. But her face wasn't exactly welcoming. She looked like she'd swallowed a lemon, and an extra sour one at that.

"Hmm, hi. Jack, what happened to the weevil? I almost had it." She addressed the last part to Jack, who looked annoyed at Gwen's rudeness.

"It knocked you out. How many times do I have to tell you not to go ahead without back up? This happens too often Gwen. You're going to get killed one of these days and then Rhys will murder me." Harry stepped back beside Tosh. He had a feeling this conversation happened a lot.

"Please, if I hadn't been waiting for you I could have gotten it. Where is it now anyways?" _If she had been part of the war_, Harry thought,_ she wouldn't have lasted a day. Not with that attitude._ Gwen acted like she was above her superiors and didn't follow orders.

"Harry took it out with magic. I had to bring you back so Ianto went to get it. He should be back soon. But we will be talking about this later." Gwen just rolled her eyes; she obviously didn't have much respect for the chain of command.

Harry knew he would probably have to work with everyone, but he hoped he got to work with one of the other team members for the majority of his time here. Jack and Gwen were still giving each other the stink eye when another man walked into the Hub brushing his hands together. He was coming from the opposite side of where Harry and Jack had entered, but it wasn't the entrance Owen had used. It looked like he was coming from further inside the Hub.

"Weevil is in containment, Sir. I can't tell what you did to it. Did you find some new alien tech that immobilizes people?"

"That would be Harry." Ianto looked up when he didn't understand what his boss had said. Then he saw a boy standing with the rest of the team. He assumed this boy was 'Harry'. He didn't look like much, a little on the scrawny side and probably around eighteen or nineteen. Tosh was looking like she wanted to have her technical way with him, while Owen wasn't giving his patent glare. Jack looked annoyed, but Ianto guessed that had to do with the sulk Gwen was in.

"Hello." Ianto greeted. The boy looked a little uncomfortable, but being around the Torchwood team would do that to anybody.

"Hi. Ianto, right?" The boy, Harry, sent a look at Jack, who actually looked discombobulated.

"Yes, and I take it you're Harry?" When Ianto reached the group he stuck out his hand. Harry took it and had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Harry Black, wizard." Ianto blinked, that wasn't the usual introduction people gave. It threw him for a second, but with aliens running around, was magic that hard to believe in?

"Nice to meet you. Ianto Jones."

_Well, that could have gone worse_, Harry thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before The Power of Three. These will start taking place out of order.  
**

**Beta'd version will be up soon.  
**

Harry had been working with Torchwood for several months now, it wasn't so hard. Some week were totally quiet, some were filled with alien invasions. He learned how to monitor the Rift, thanks to Tosh. She was also teaching him basic computer skills. Owen was teaching him first aid in case he got hurt or someone he was with did. The wizard got along famously with Ianto. Ianto had been a bit suspicious at first, but once he saw Harry had no interest in Jack, they became friends. Ianto told Harry the reason he'd been suspicious was that ever since Gwen had joined Torchwood, almost 2 years before Harry, she'd been after Jack. Never mind that she was married, and that her husband worked with them from time to time.

Harry hadn't been fond of one before finding that out, and he definitely wasn't after. He felt closer to Ianto that any other of his teammates, so he didn't appreciate Gwen going after Ianto's boyfriend. Plus, she acted self-important, almost like the old blood purists from the Wizarding world. The wizard didn't know why she thought she was the best of the team, beside Harry, she was than the newest. But at least Harry had grown up around supernatural things. So Harry ignored her as best he could. When they were all out in the field he usually was paired with either Ianto or Tosh.

Tosh was a sweetheart. Sometimes they would go out for drinks after they left the Hub and talk. Tosh was a bit like Hermione, obsessed with knowledge, though she preferred technology. He picked up on her crush on Owen, and discreetly asked about it one night. She had blushed, but confirmed that she did have one. Harry could see the appeal, he was handsome and brooding, but he had an attitude problem and was condescending. Tosh really did deserve better, but Harry didn't want to interfere.

Ianto had come along on some of their nights out. Harry had jokingly called it Gils Night, surprising Tosh. She hadn't known Harry was gay since it wasn't like he was broadcasting it. But after she found out they became closer. They would check out guys at the bar as they went too, and sometimes they even get Ianto to admit to finding one of them attractive. These nights have become a weekly thing, and they always got roaring drunk. Harry supplied them live a hangover potion the day after.

Sometimes men would come over and hit on one of them. Harry was actually surprised how many of them came to hit on him. Harry knew he wasn't an ugly, but he didn't think he was attractive enough to warrant this much attention. Harry never took any of the guys (and some women) up on their offers. Most just wanted a warm body for the night, and even the ones who would want something more he turned down. He couldn't explain it, but he knew he'd know the person for him when he saw the person. Maybe it wouldn't be love at first sight, but he'd know they were someone he could connect to.

But he was amused to see Tosh get numbers from a few guys. She didn't really have any friends outside of Torchwood so Ianto and Harry were her honorary "girlfriends" so they were the ones she gushed to. Some of the numbers got trashed immediately; the guys were just too creepy or to arrogant. But there were one or two numbers that he knew she kept. Harry hoped should call one of them, she deserved to love and be loved in return. And he wasn't sure Owen was up to the job.

Harry had been thinking about this while on a walk. He was taking a break from all the technical stuff Tosh was trying to teach him. He was walking around a corner when he noticed something odd. He may not have noticed it's if he wasn't a part of Torchwood, they taught you to always notice odd things. Even a wizard wouldn't have noticed this. There was a police box on the corner, from the sixties. Harry stopped about 20 feet away. If it turned out to be dangerous, he didn't want to be too close. He was contemplating calling Jack when the door all been done three people stepped out.

_They must've been really cramped in there._ The first one at was a tall lanky man in a tweed jacket and a bow tie. The second was also a man, with a bit of a lost look on his face. The last was a woman Harry were called drop dead gorgeous, even if he was gay. She had long curly red hair and a perfect face._ I've seen her before! Now if only I remembered where from._

He was distracted when the man with a bow tie started babbling a mile a minute. The redhead just rolled her eyes; this must be a regular occurrence. They started down the road, in the opposite direction of Harry. The wizard started after them._They may not appear to be dangerous, but one can never really tell._

He stopped a safe distance away, but close enough to hear snippets of their conversation. It sounded like they were lost, well, what the redhead said was, "never get the right place, eh?" So he's assuming she meant they ended up in the wrong place. The bow tie man looked like he was pouting, so he must've been the one to get them lost. "Hey! The TARDIS is never wrong! I'm sure there is some sort of adventure round here!"

The red head and other man didn't seem to believe him. _TARDIS, I know I've heard that before…_

Harry had to duck into an alley way when the bow tie man suddenly turned around, holding up a glowing stick. It was glowing green, and making a slight buzzing sound. The man seemed to wave it around before examining it closely. "See! The sonic has picked something up! Something alien is moving around in that direction!" He said, pointing from the way they came.

"Really Doctor? _That_ direction? How far is it? Is it dangerous?" The other man asked. He didn't seem as amused as the girl at the bow tie man's antics. "Oh come on Rory! When has something dangerous ever stopped us?" The girl grinned before taking his hand and pulling him in the direction the Doctor had pointed. The Doctor (_What a strange name…_) hurried up to them, "Oi! I'm the one who knows where this thing is!"

"Doctor, even when you know where things are you still don't get there. Remember, when we were supposed to go to go to that one planet, what was it called? Anyway, it took you three tries to get us to the right place. Don't worry, though, we still love you." The girl giggled.

Harry had to use a simple disguising spell to be able to follow them and still remain undetected. The Doctor made a sudden turn onto a small side street, bringing his companions with him. The wizard almost missed them as they practically disappeared.

_So they are aliens, or at least have a space ship… And not a very good pilot apparently. All of this sounds so familiar!_

While Harry was trying to think of where he'd heard these things before, the strange people had disappeared from his line of sight. _Damn it! They're gone! Although they didn't seem like a threat... So it might _not_ come back to bight me in the ass. But that's not my luck._

Harry sighed and decided to go back to the hub. Maybe Jack knows who they are.

* * *

"Hey, Jack?" The wizard called around the man's office. Jack smiled at him when he came out of a door near the back. "Harry! What can I do for you? Didn't hear any alarms."

"No. I actually saw something today, something strange."

"You do realize where you work, right?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but it was still odd. There was this police box with a ma-" Before Harry could finish Jack was already up in front of him "You saw the TARDIS? Where? Take me too it." Jack grabbed his long coat before heading out the door, "Well? Come on!" Harry followed Jack, confused. How did Jack know it was called TARDIS? Is Jack where Harry had heard that word before?

When they got outside the Hub, after fending off Gwen's attempt to tag along, Harry started leading Jack to where he saw them. It wasn't more than a 5 minute was so they got there in no time. Jack stopped when he saw it, just sitting on a street corner. He walked up to it slowly, then tenderly laid a hand on it.

"Hi old girl." Jack almost whispered. So obviously Jack knew what it was, and probably who the strange people had been. Before Harry could ask, Jack turned to him. "Did you see who was inside the box? What did they look like?" Jack asked.

"There were three people. A girl, two guys. The girl was a red head, one of the men was holding her hand so I think they were together. He was tall, nothing else really stood out. The last though was weird. Kept flailing, he had on a bow tie…" Harry stopped when he saw a frown form on Jack's face, "Not mine then…" Harry was about to ask his what when there was a loud bang from a few streets over. Jack immediately seemed to brighten up, grabbed Harry's hand, and took off. At the pace they were going, the got to where the bang originated within minutes. It was a normal street with some shops and houses, except one of the doors to a flat was open and purple smoke was billowing out of it.

Jack tried to run into the smoke, but Harry held him back. "Doctor! Doctor!" Jack called out to the house. The three people from earlier came spilling out of the door, covering their mouths so they didn't inhale the smoke.

"I told you not to sonic that thing! You know, sometimes I feel more like your mother than just your mother-in-law!"

Jack had stopped trying to get away when the three people had come out, instead going still. Harry was starting to get worried before the man in the bow tie saw them and grinned. "Jack! What are you doing here? Is this Cardiff?"

Jack broke away from Harry and ran to hug the Doctor. Then he turned to the girl who had stopped next to the Doctor, "Hi, my name is Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?"

"Stop it." Harry and the Doctor said at the same time. Jack pretended to be wounded, "Can't I say hi to a pretty girl? Fine then," Jack turned to the other man. "What's your name?" He asked with a wink. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Jack's collar to drag him back a few inches from where his was enclosing on the man's space.

"Enough Jack." Jack pouted, "I can't win with any of you."

"I though you won with Ianto? He certainly is a saint for putting up with you." Jack smiled a bit at Ianto's name, and turned back to the Doctor.

"Doctor, this is Harry. He works at Torchwood. He's a wizard." Harry just sighed, is that how he's going to be introduced from now on by Jack?

"Nice to meet you Harry! I'm the Doctor! This is Amy and Rory Pond." Both raised their hand in greeting. While Harry and the Doctor had stopped him for further hitting on them, that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the view.

"I'm sorry about this, "Amy waved he hand in the general direction of the house, which was still letting out a steady stream of smoke. "I told him to leave whatever that alien was doing alone. It exploded when he tried to use the sonic screwdriver on it."

People from down the street had started to gather, looking at the strange smoke. The Doctor pulled something out of his pocket and held it up for them to see. "Nothing to worry about! Department of gas, smoke, and…other stuff!" He brought whatever he was holding back after just a moment. The people, after a few seconds, left grumbling about the government.

"Well now that that's all taken care of! Come on, Amy! Rory! Time to get back to the TARDIS." The Doctor started back the direction of the police box a few streets over. "Nice to see you again Jack! We'll be sure to stop by again sometime!" And then they were gone. Jack didn't try to stop them; he learned his lesson the last time.

"So…who exactly _is_ the Doctor?" Harry asked cautiously. Jack was still looking after where they had gone almost longingly.

"An old friend."

**I'm thinking the next should be Hermione finding out about Torchwood, what do you readers think? Send a review or contact me on my tumblr (link on my profile at the bottom).  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is after chapter 2 takes place but before chapter 3.**

Harry slumped against the door after locking it. After he'd been introduced to the other members of Torchwood, they'd given him a basic run down of their operations. Explained what they did as best they could, looked after the Earth and stopped aliens who hard harmful intentions toward the Earth. They helped aliens who were lost or stranded. And according to the stories he'd heard, aliens got stranded here a lot more than the ordinary person would think.

Gwen had gotten huffy when Harry asked questions, like he wasn't worth their time. Harry just knew he was going to have trouble putting up with her attitude. After that, Jack and Ianto had given him a tour; Gwen had stomped off somewhere, Owen had to go do something in the medical bay, and Tosh had to catalogue something.

He was taken through the archives, the cells (they had warned Harry that there would be more rapid aliens so he didn't do anything stupid), the boardroom, the interrogation room. They spent little time in the morgue; Jack simply pointed it out from as they passed its entrance. Harry wasn't really sure why, he'd told Jack he was in a war, it wasn't like he hadn't seen dead bodies before. Or maybe he was trying to be considerate?

Next was the armoury and shooting range. Jack told him they would get to training the wizard in the areas where he lacked knowledge tomorrow. He would need to learn how to shoot a gun in case something ever happened to his wand. He would learn basic first aid with muggle tools for the same reason. Harry already knew a bit of hand to hand combat, but Jack wanted to test his skills, see if he did well up against someone who hadn't ever relied on magic to get them by, someone who had to rely on their body not magic.

Harry didn't really have a style, or one type of combat he used. He'd mostly picked things up from movies he'd been able to watch, and the odd training session he had with an Order member. He knew he was good enough to fight a wizard hand to hand, most didn't ever feel the need to work on their bodies, becoming lazy and out of shape. Plus, it was considered "muggle" and so most wouldn't even consider learning to fight with their bodies.

By the time he left, it was nearing 6 pm. He'd been at the Hub for several hours. He made his way home, trying to figure out a way to tell Hermione that he'd joined an organization that hunted down hostile aliens and protected the Earth. She was bound to bring up his damned hero complex. The worst part was, was that he wasn't sure whether to expect her to demand he quit to protect himself or if she would ask if she could join too so that she could read all Torchwood had on aliens.

As he pushed off from the door to their flat, he could hear her moving around the apartment. Hermione came out of her room, looking troubled. As soon as she caught sight of Harry, she ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Where the hell have you been? You said you were just going out for a little while! You've been gone for 8 hours! I expected you back by 12! What If something had happened to you? Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Uh… well-"

"How was I supposed to know you were ok? You weren't answering your mobile! Harry, we're here to be safe, not run around all day worrying each other!"

"Hermione! Stop, calm down! Ok, I'm sorry. I should have found a way to contact you. But I kinda got distracted. There was a guy at the pub-"

"Harry, did you spend all day with a stranger you met at a _pub_?" Hermione asked, aghast. Harry rolled his eyes.

"No Hermione, I did not. I was _talking_ to him, and then we went our separate ways. But I got lost on my way back and ran into him again. And Imayhavehelpedhimfightanalie n." Hermione tiled her head to the side, a frown on her face. "Could you repeat that last part?"

"I… may have helped him fight an alien…. And he may have offered me a job with his organization that deals with alien invasions…" Hermione just stared at him, mouth open in astonishment before going to slump in an arm chair.

"I'm not even surprised. What surprises me is that it took you two whole months to get into trouble."

**A/N: volfan asked if Sev and Draco would show up, and that got my thinking. So you can probably expect them whenever I get around to writing it.**


End file.
